1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for supporting a camera or the like and, more particularly, is directed to a monopod which can support a still camera, a video camera, a telescope or the like at a desired height.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional supporting monopod is extensible in a telescopic fashion. When this type of monopod is used to support a variety of cameras, a telescope or the like, the monopod is extended to adjust the height of the camera so that a height of a viewfinder or the like coincides with the height of the user's eyes, and supports the camera or the like in a one-point supporting fashion. When the monopod is not in use, the monopod can be contracted and become compact.
According to the monopod thus arranged to support the camera or the like, the camera or the like is supported in a one-point supporting fashion so that the direction of the camera can be smoothly changed when a cameraman takes a picture. On the other hand, if the cameraman gets his hands off the camera or the like after the shooting is finished, then the monopod is fallen. For this reason, the monopod must be usually leaned against other object or the camera must be detached from the monopod each time the shooting is finished.
However, when the monopod is leaned against other object, there is then the risk that the monopod is fallen to damage the camera. Further, in the latter case, it is cumbersome for the cameraman to remove the camera from the monopod. Also, the cameraman cannot take a picture immediately when he wishes. In addition, the monopod cannot be placed independently unlike a tripod and hence a picture cannot be taken automatically.